bloody love
by yodolp
Summary: Crack at a song fic pre slash sterek, with some sterek coming up.
1. Chapter 1

Now ill tell you what i've done for you 50 thousand tears i've cried, Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still wont hear me GOING UNDER. Don't want your hand this time ill save myself maybe ill wake up for once.

The song played in his room as loud as he could get it his dad wasn't home and he could care less what the neighbors thought, Jackson went to far to day usually he just just yells at him for looking at lydia but today was different.

"Hey Stilinski you know why your mom died she died because she had to take care of some little fuckup like you, she didn't die of cancer like you tell every one she killed herself Lydia's dads a lawyer I saw the file!" he spat at Stiles at the lunch table, stiles ran from the table crying. Danny hit Jackson in the head, lydia just glared death at him. "Fuck you Jackson!" Scott said while flipping him the bird while he ran of to find Stiles.

Scott looked all over the school even tried to hear him with his werehearing but he couldn't find him he went to the car park out side school but didn't see his jeep 'Stiles must have left i hope he's okay. Alison sher did look cute today in that blouse.' Scotts mind quickly changed

At home Stiles went to his night stand and pulled out an old jewelry box it was his mothers, he found it in the basement after his mother killed her self. In side the box was an array of sharp objects from razor blades pins and shards of glass, he picked up his two favorites a black pin and a pink razor blade.

He blared the music evan more waiting till the song looped back to the beginning hopping some one would come, maybe evan try to stop him maybe Scott or the betas or maybe a text from danny but nothing you he stuck the pin in his arm it stopped the physiological pain but wasn't enough rolled the sleeve up on his left wrist and grabbed the razor blade.

Stiles put the blade on his wrist next to barely visible scar's and thrust his hand lightly, he counted to four and thats when little beads of blood started showing up. He cut a few more times, choked sobs threatening to break free as the blood pooled on the floor beside him. At least now Stiles didn't feel useless. The feelings of being just another pathetic human weren't slamming around in his mind. His mother's beautiful laugh the hour before she jumped didn't haunt his mind. It was just the rush he was feeling, the sounds of his blood slowly dripping down his wrists

Stiles felt great he waited a minute then he got up and walked to the kitchen down stairs got some salt out of the cupboards and waited a moment hopping some one would care but again nothing he threw the salt at his cuts and screamed when he felt the burn he felt alive and not pathetic.

Stiles was still bleeding and thinking about The feeling of not being good enough, the feeling that he did more harm than good. It wasn't the boy who felt unwanted. It was just him. Just Stiles. At that point there was no use in trying to hold back the tears. The sounds of his sobs filled the room around him.

Maybe if he wasn't so much of a coward every time he'd resort to doing this, he'd just cut a little deeper and do the world a favor. Get it all over when Stiles started to see black in his vision couldn't see any thing then just fell on the island in the kitchen then fell back and hit his head.


	2. Chapter 2

intro to margrett

"Well this just won't do hunny not at all !" 'tsk tsk tsk' Margaret looked down at Stiles. I have helped protect this body for years, ever since the incident no way am i letting it stop now." she bends over and puts stiles head in her lap, lightly pets his brown hair. "come on hun let me in? I'll make everything stop hurting" she looks at his arm and sigh's.

With a loud popping noise Margaret is in, stretching the shared body of Stiles she has with the other's. "ugh it reeks of blood, hmm lets clean all of this up." she reaches for a sponge but she remembers she's on the floor covered in blood. Margaret stands in stiles body hearing stiff bones pop into place. "I know what we need, a lil music huh?"

Margaret walks up the stairs and into stiles bedroom and finds the old ipod he doesn't know about and shuffles to **"You Da One"** You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love. as the music play's she get's into the bathroom and takes a shower, then goes back to stiles room and finds a nice button up shirt and some blue jeans.

Baby come, take me now, hold me now

Make me come alive You got the sweetest touch I'm so happy, you came in my life

Cause you know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go runnin, runnin Tryin' to get away from loving ya You know how to love me hard

I won't lie, I'm falling hard Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

"Let's bandage these's first." Margaret looks at stiles wrist's three out of the six cuts still leaking blood. she goes to stiles closet and finds some old clean t shirts and ripped them apart and tied them down onto her/his wrist's. "Ah much better, look how cute they look like a hipster bracelet no one will know the difference!" she said finally getting her bubbly voice to come out of stiles gruff manly teen voice.

Margaret darts into stiles room and say's "Ipod play Applause" she goes down stair's and the song finally plays. "I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear Being away from you; I found the vein, put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause" she sings along with the lyrics with a sponge in her left hand ready clean all the blood of the floor in the kitchen before the sheriff get's home.

The sheriff unlocks the front door and walks into the kitchen. "Hey stiles can you turn down the music old lady Clarence said you're making her hearing aids dea-ffff" the sheriff stops dead in his track's looking dead at Stiles/ Margaret. "Howdy there sheriff!" Margaret mumbles still scrubbing the floor hoping the sheriff won't walk around the island fast enough to see the remanence of the blood.

Her and the others are only aloud to call stiles dad the sheriff because well its stiles dad. they wouldn't exactly call them self's stiles multiple personalities margaret likes to think of her self as stiles big helper, because shes the most mature unlike the two others but will get to them later


End file.
